


The World Turned Upside Down

by heyitsbabz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Shadowhunter AU, all that jazz, eventual smut probably, shadowhunter! josh, warlock! tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz
Summary: You never know when, and you never know who, but someday a stranger will burst through the door of your life and transform it utterly. The world will be turned upside down and you will be happier for it.OR: the shadowhunter au no one asked for, but I decided everyone needed. [currently discontinued, sorry friends!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngvolcahoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcahoes/gifts).



> I keep seeing that pic of Josh from the heathens video with the angelic rune on his shoulder and now this happened so I guess you're all welcome.

Josh doesn't like people.

He marches through the club, his face bored and uninterested as he looks for the downworlder they came here for and he can't help but scoff at everyone eyeing him up and down like he was some sort of prize or piece of meat. His bow and arrows felt heavy against his back, his gaze locking with Brendon’s who nods his head in the direction of their target.

Brendon had his seraph blades on him and if it weren't for the confident smirk on his face, Josh would have asked him if they were even in the right location.

“Found him?” Josh reaches for his arrow when Brendon nods swiftly.

“When have I ever let you down?”

Brendon claps him on the back before going into the room where the shapeshifter was. The plan was for Josh to keep watch while Brendon completed the mission (aka kill it) and he was bored with it already.

He trusts Brendon with his life, the _parabatai_ rune on both their chests confirming that enough.

The two had been brought up together since they were kids and contrary to most stories people in the institute told, they did not get along at first. Brendon had been - still is - a manipulative asshole who always looked down on Josh, but one day Josh had snapped back and well, long story short, a new bond was formed and at only 15 they were bound to each other forever.

That being said, he trusts Brendon’s plans and techniques even though he doesn't necessarily approve.

Cornering a shapeshifter in a room and taking them on by himself? No, Josh didn't approve of _that_ and if Brendon wasn't the skilled shadowhunter that he was he would have gone in there to help him.

His thoughts distract him enough not to notice the tall, lanky man approaching him until he speaks to him directly.

“ _Who_ are _you?_ ” The man, looking no older than him this close up, asks him curiously.

He’s wearing tight black jeans and a black shirt, his floral robe the only thing adding colour to his outfit. Josh shouldn't talk; he was in all black too, but hey, at least he could have the excuse that he’s working. The guy’s hair is styled upward, the first word that comes to mind to describe it being _fluffy,_ but he shakes it away quickly, his eyes focusing on the other boys' now forming cat-like pupils, the eyeshadow and glitter on his face making him look even more young and ethereal.

Then he realizes what the eyes mean and internally groans. 

Great, a warlock is talking to him.

“Does it matter?”

“Hmm,” The mysterious warlock hums, taking a sip from the whiskey glass in his hands. “I suppose not, but I've never seen you before, shadowhunter.”

Josh’s stance changes automatically, his body becoming tense and his gaze hardening. His fingers itch to use his bow on anything for comfort at this point and he starts chanting  _hurry up, Brendon_ over and over in his head to keep himself calm.

The guy smiles, a devilish and mischievous curve to it.

“Relax, I’m Tyler,” He holds out a hand to him and Josh notices his fingernails are painted black. “Tyler Joseph.”

Josh doesn't like people, but he's intrigued.

“The high warlock of Brooklyn, huh?” Josh shakes his head, having _some_ sort of idea of who he is and ignores his hand. Tyler lets it drop and shrugs in reply.

“At least tell me your name or I'll continue calling you pretty boy in my head.” Tyler looks up at him through his long lashes, smile still on his pouty lips.

Josh feels his face heating up and his heart rate picks up, embarrassingly so. His mind starts buzzing and he wants to speak, to say anything, but he’s frozen in place, his eyes wide and confused. People don't usually speak to him or compliment him; they usually went straight to Brendon.

“I- I’m- Uh,” Josh stutters lamely and sighs in frustration. He was making a fool of himself in front of an attractive warlock.

Unbelievable.

He goes to just spit out his name, but Brendon suddenly appears next to him, grinning from ear to ear.

“Man, that was fun!” Brendon announces and punches him in the arm, Josh’s mouth is dry as he keeps his eyes on Tyler who’s smile turns sharp. “All that fighting has me starving, wanna stop by Taco Bell on the way back?”

Josh nods absently, swallowing hard and by some miracle Brendon notices where Josh’s gaze is and follows it, pursing his lips in slight distaste.

“Oh, my bad, am I interrupting shadowhunter business?” Tyler addresses Josh, not having looked at Brendon once.

“Is he bothering you?” Brendon whispers, moving a hand to grab his weapons and Josh shakes his head right away, aiming a glare at him.

“No.” Josh shrugs simply and Brendon eyes him curiously before nodding and beginning to pull him away. Josh turns back to Tyler who’s watching him go and calls out to him. “It's Josh!”

Tyler raises an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips.

“My name is Josh.” He mouths and his heart stops when Tyler mouths four words back at him.

He and Brendon slip out of the club easily and through all of Brendon’s chatter about demon fighting being an _aesthetic_ , all he can think about is Tyler and why was this guy stuck in his head when they barely even had a conversation? He was a downworlder, for god's sake.

Josh needed to get a grip on himself and the reality of this situation; he’d probably never see him again.

The hope in his chest as he thinks of Tyler’s parting words is enough to have him smile, even with his previous thought floating around in his head.

_I’ll see you around._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is really fun to write wow. 
> 
> if you don't know about shadowhunter stuff I'll explain some of the things mentioned here:
> 
> -the institute is basically this abondonned church that the shadowhunters kinda live in. 
> 
> -a glamour is basically what makes shadowhunters and their things invisible to mundanes.
> 
> -mundanes: normal people
> 
> -a stele is basically their like wand things that allows them to draw their runes on eachother (a rune is what gives them strength, speed, the power to heal, all that stuff)

It's been a total of two months since his encounter with Tyler and Josh still hasn't seen him around. He’s glad that he’s been busy with hunting downworlders who’ve broken the law otherwise he’d be at home moping and being absolutely shattered over it.

Over a boy he spoke a total of 3 sentences to.

 _Stupid_ , Josh growls to himself as he pulls his bow and strikes the last vampire right in the head. _Stop getting distracted over him._

He puts his bow away and walks back to Brendon who had opted to wait in the car for him and from what Josh could tell, he was on his phone.

“Hey, Uber, drive me home.” Josh grumbles and Brendon rolls his eyes.

“Babe, I'll talk to you later. Yeah, Josh is being grumpy,” Brendon laughs softly, his eyes looking up at the car’s roof.

“I’m not grumpy.”

“Yeah yeah, you're going through a tough time,” Brendon mocks, listening to Ryan speak before snorting. “Shut up. Yeah. Bye, love you too.”

“I really don't appreciate you and your boyfriend making fun of me.” Josh starts and Brendon rolls his eyes, waving a hand dismissively.

“You know we love you, joshie boy.” Brendon says easily and just like that they talk about nonsense all the way back to the institute.

They glamour up the car, making sure no mundane would be able to steal Brendon's shitty car and head in. On occasion Josh would consider tonight his _time to_ _drink my sorrows away_ night, but that's been his routine for far too many nights in row that on this particular one he gets the wild idea of actually going to see Tyler at the club himself.

He shuts the idea down right away because that's a stupid plan. What if Tyler wasn't there? Or worse, what if he _is_ there? What would he say to him? He’d just have to sit in his room and be a sober mess instead of a drunk mess tonight.

Until Brendon bursts into his room in a fucking panic, shouting frantically and pulling at his hair.

“Ryan's in trouble, fuck, Josh get up, get up, we have to go  _now_ _!_ ”

“Hey B, calm down, explain.” Josh gets up and puts his hands on his parabatai’s shoulders in a comforting gesture. “Breathe.”

Brendon nods, taking a deep breath and then handing over his phone, a whimper passing his lips.

_bren help_

_there's someone in my apartment_

_my seraph blades aren't lighting up_

_what the fuck!!_

_idk what to do fuck fuck fuck_

_im going to sneak out the back and come to you this isn't normashashskhjk_

The rest was all of Brendon's panicked texts asking him if he's okay and where he is to no reply at all.

“Okay, let's go.” Josh tells him and they get their weapons, not having the time to change into their gear.

They don't tell anyone at the institute they're leaving and they certainly don't tell Brendon's parents; they'd lecture them on how this entire thing could be a trap, etc etc.

Brendon drives like a madman, running through red lights when he can and cutting people off like an asshole all the way to Ryan's apartment, but Josh can't say he blames him. He was really worried for his friend too seeing as he wasn't answering either of their texts.

The first thing they see as they race up to Ryan's floor is the bloody fingerprints on the door, an obvious attempt at him trying to escape whatever took him. Brendon’s hand clenches into a fist and he starts shouting for Ryan to have no reply come back to him.

They check every room for any sort of clue, but there's absolutely nothing they could find besides the fingerprints. Brendon, in his anger and heartbreak, flips over the glass table, shattering it to a million pieces before punching the wall closest to him.

“I’m going to find whoever took him and I'm going to _fucking kill them!_ ” He shouts, not caring if the neighbours hear. “I’m going to rip them limb from limb and fucking _make them suffer_. Motherfuckers!”

Brendon punches the wall again, his knuckles breaking and beginning to bleed. Josh watches him, waiting for him to finish his much needed dramatic outbursts before approaching him, carefully taking out his stele.

Reaching his hand out, Brendon heaves out a strangled breath and hands his hand over to Josh to start drawing the healing rune on.

“We’ll find him Brendon, I promise.” Josh tells him softly.

“Don't promise something you can't keep,” Brendon warns and Josh pauses, hurt. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I know. I believe you.”

“Brendon I know you're scared, I would be too,” Josh tries to assure him quietly. “But Ryan is tough. He’ll be okay until we get to him.”

Josh hopes so. He really fucking hopes so.

Brendon is quiet for a long moment after that, leaning into Josh for comfort. Josh hugs an arm around his shoulders and sighs.

This is exactly why he didn't do relationships. With this line of business, you never know when something tragic can happen and he can't- it wouldn't be fair for him to put this burden on his significant other and vice versa.

“We have to clean the blood.” Brendon’s voice breaks and Josh’s heart aches for him.

\---

“What do you mean he’s been taken?” Brendon’s mother, Grace, demands.

Grace was a lovely lady when she wasn't busy being, you know, head of the institute and up everyone's ass about responsibility.

Josh was lucky when she took him in all those years ago when he had nowhere left to go, his parents having been murdered when leaving on a vacation trip to Idris, the land of the shadowhunters. She had found him a few days later, sharing the fact his parents had committed treason and therefore been sentenced to death to save the honour of the family.

“Treason for what?” Ten-year old Josh had asked innocently, tears streaking his face. “I want my mom and dad, please.”

“Oh, poor boy.” Grace had hugged him and let him cry before bringing him to the institute and told him how most shadowhunters in New York lived here.

At first Josh had detested the idea of becoming the people who had killed his family, but as time carried on he realized he was _good_ at what he did, always nailed his targets dead center with his bow and arrows, was handy at using a knife and didn't have a problem wrestling with Brendon.

He still doesn't know what his parents did even now that he’s 20 and truth be told, he didn't want to. Everyone was always hush-hush around the topic and as much as he hates to admit it, what they did must have been absolutely treacherous if not horrible to earn them the death sentence.

 _Sed lex dura lex_.

The law is hard, but it is the law.

“I mean something took him, did I fucking stutter?” Brendon snaps and knocks Josh out of his own thoughts.

“Watch your tone, Brendon.” Grace warns and turns to Josh. “I'm done talking with him. What did you see, Josh?”

“There was bloody fingerprints gashed into the door,” He explains. “Whatever took him, Ryan didn't leave without a fight.”

“And you have no leads on where or what could have taken him?”

“If we did we wouldn't be here right now would we?” Brendon growls, his words absolutely malicious.

Josh wonders if they had gotten into another fight before this entire incident even happened. It wouldn't be the first time Grace tries to urge her first born son out of dating a boy.

“Well, I don't like it, but there's only one option we have here.” Grace says, suddenly looking very tired.

“And what's that?” Brendon asks, finally sounding calm since there's hope of finding his boyfriend.

“We go talk to Tyler Joseph, the high warlock of Brooklyn,” She states, pursing her lips. “Maybe he’ll be able to track him with magic.”

Josh is positive when he runs out of the room, his face flushing and his hands beginning to sweat as he fights to breathe and keep the oxygen in his lungs, that he’s experiencing cardiac arrest.

Turns out it was a panic attack.

Who knew?


	3. Chapter 3

“Dude, are you sure you want to come tonight? You look like you've seen a ghost.” Brendon grabs his arm worriedly, eyes searching his face for an answer.

What he sees is Josh's blank face and he reaches to adjust his skinny tie for him, his black dress shirt already feeling a bit much for him.

Besides, what is Josh supposed to say? Oh yeah, this guy Tyler is the person I'm absolutely infatuated with and now I have to suffer and see him again?

“Nah, I'm totally fine,” Josh knows he’s a shit liar so when Brendon gives him a look, he just sighs. “I’m good, I promise.”

“Okay man, but I don't believe you.” Brendon warns, tapping his chest where his parabatai rune is. Josh nods and opens his mouth to cave and tell him everything.

“You guys are having all your fun without me,” Ashley’s voice calls out and makes the two of them jump out of their skin. “When did exclude Ashley from the chaos become a thing?"

When they look to the end of the hall where she’s walking toward them, they both almost drop dead from sheer fear. It’s only when they realize she’s smiling that they can relax, her black heels clicking on the ground louder and louder as she gets closer.

“Ash, I thought you were on _vacation_ ,” Brendon emphasizes and she rolls her eyes once she reaches them, dressed in black leather pants and a black crop top.

“It was boring and I heard about what happened to Ryan so I came home, the end.” Ashley smiles drops slightly at the mention of the other boy, her dark purple lipstick almost looking black. She hooks her arms between both of theirs. “So where are we going?”

“Tyler Joseph’s Brooklyn home?” Josh says it more of a question than a statement.

“Oh, a warlock! This should be fun.” She punches Brendon when he runs a hand over her shaved head and sashays out the door. “Let’s go boys, we don't have all night.”

They rush after her, their weapons secured on them and when they get to Tyler’s, there's a string of people there already and music pulsing from the inside. They each cast a glance at each other as they make it through the door, the vibe in the house not much of a party one, regardless of the music playing.

“Find Tyler.” Brendon says, moving to a different room already.

Josh went up the stairs, his heart ready to run out of his chest with adrenaline and worry, not only because he wants to see Tyler again, but if he’s hurt or not here, they've lost their chances at finding Ryan. That just wouldn't fly with Josh nor Brendon and Ashley.

He cautiously walks to a room, finding it empty and moving on, his bow and his arrow placed perfectly for him to strike whoever he finds. Moving carefully, he hears a thud of something smacking the floor in the room next to him and makes his way over quickly.

“You stupid warlock,” Someone hisses, the outrage in their voice meaning one of their friends was the one that fell. “I’ll carve those cat eyes out of your head and keep them as a trophy when I'm done with you.”

“Sounds oddly poetic,” Tyler’s voice was still as melodic as Josh remembers it and when he looks into the room, he’s surrounded in a haze of blue, his fingertips sparking. “But I don't think you have it in you.”

At the slight mocking tone in his voice, the dude across him lifts his knife with an angry shout and charges for him, leaving Josh no other choice than to shoot his arrow at his leg to stop him. Tyler isn't even surprised when the guy drops to his knee as he swirls the blue haze around him with his hands and strikes the man to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Or dead - Josh couldn't tell from where he stood.

When Tyler turns around, his eyes fading from their yellow tint and going back to brown, Josh notices how his pupils were still in slits, like a cats and his eyeshadow - was that a hint of eyeliner? - isn't even smudged.

“Well done.” Josh tells him, nodding at the bodies on the ground.

“They’re lucky they're still breathing,” Tyler sighs, snapping his fingers and making them disappear. “I don't think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Tyler.”

He walks up to him now and watches him, not extending his hand to shake like last time.

“Josh.” Josh says, sounding completely breathless with a grin forming on his face.

To be fair, he can't be blamed here, Tyler was so close to him and he is absolutely beautiful. He blinks owlishly, as though Tyler may disappear any second with his warlock magic tricks.

“Josh, nice name,” Tyler smiles and leans against the doorframe curiously. “What brings you here, Joshua?”

His eyes were back to their original colour now and Josh felt intimidated under his scrutinizing gaze, his face flushing on its own accord. He’d wanted to see him again for so long and now that he was it was under _business_ reasons. Fuck. His. Life.

“We should-” He points out the door without taking his eyes off Tyler. “Downstairs- My friends- I-”

Tyler chuckles softly and nods. “Your friends are down at the party, I get it. Well, let's go get them.”

He offers Josh his arm to take and Josh’s face flames up as he shakes his head and heads out the door. The split second thought of _you should have taken his arm_ crosses his mind miserably, but then he hears Tyler’s laugh and he regrets nothing.

He finds Brendon and Ashley on the staircase making their way towards them and Josh stops, leaving Tyler to knock into him ungracefully.

“Did you find him?” Brendon asks and Josh nods his head, letting Brendon’s eyes drift toward the man behind him. “Oh shit! _Oh shit!_ Dude, why didn't you tell me _this_ was Tyler? _Oh my god._ ”

Josh glares at him to shut him up from embarrassing him further. He could practically feel Tyler’s smirk behind him.

“Can someone fill me in?” Ashley tries and Brendon points between Josh and Tyler.

“Josh and him met at a club and Josh is absolutely _smitten_.”

“Smitten, huh?” Tyler whispers in his ear and Josh feels his face darkening into a darker shade of red as he shakes his head frantically.

“Enough!” Josh snaps angrily and glares at everyone. “We’re here for a reason and it's not to embarrass me.”

“You’re right, I'm sorry.” Brendon apologizes and looks toward Tyler. “I need your help, man.”

Tyler stops him, raising a hand in the air and turning around to go back up the stairs and into a different room, all of them trailing close behind him. Once they’re all in and the door closes, Tyler speaks.

“What’s up, shadowhunters?”

“My boyfriends been kidnapped,” Brendon explains, his words rushing out. “We don't know who or what took him and we don't know where he could be.”

“Back up, so your boyfriend just poof’ed for no reason?” Tyler leans against a wall, thoughtfully.

“Yeah,” Brendon nods his confirmation. “He hasn't done anything, there's no reason anyone would _want_ to take him. He’s a shadowhunter, but he doesn't actively help like either of us do.”

He gestures with his hands toward himself, Josh and Ashley and shrugs helplessly.

“What's his name?” Tyler asks.

“Ryan Ross.”

At that, Tyler pushes off the wall alarmed. He crosses his arms and brings a hand to his face, biting his lip in the process. Josh can't help the feeling he feels in his gut as he watches him and he wants to kick himself because this was _not_ the time.

“There are many things you don't know about your boyfriend,” Tyler tells Brendon finally and drops his arms. “What would you like me to do here?”

“What does that mean?” Brendon shakes his head. “Nevermind. I was just thinking, maybe you could track him for us? Give us a clue where he is?”

“A better question:  _why_ would I do that?” Tyler licks his lips, eyes darting to Josh for a second. “Surely you must know warlocks don't work for free.”

“I'll give you anything you want, just please help us.” Brendon was close to begging and Josh hates seeing him like this.

“I want something valuable from one of you. An item that _means_ something to you.” Tyler decides after a minute of thinking.

Brendon turns to his friends, perplexed. “I don't have anything on me.”

“Me either.” Ashley says, patting down her pants as if something will magically appear.

Josh looks over his shoulder at his bow and arrow; this thing had helped him on so many missions and so many training sessions, he couldn't even count them all. It would only make sense for him to hand them over if it meant helping Brendon and Ryan. He knew Brendon would do the same and in any case, he could always buy new ones.

“Here," He takes off his arrow straps and his bow string and hands them over to Tyler. “Now help us.”

“Done and done, pretty boy.” He turns to Brendon and holds his hand out towards him when he places the bow and arrows down. “Think of your boyfriend.”

Brendon nods and clasps his hand around Tyler’s tightly, closing his eyes. Josh feels an odd burn of jealousy filling his chest and he clenches his jaw. He didn't need to be so fucking petty over this. He didn't even _know_ Tyler.

The air in the room began to shift slightly, blowing Josh’s hair, papers began to rise and then, just like that, it stops. Tyler’s eyes snap open and he turns to Brendon.

“He’s at the docks, being held in a cage. It’s the one closest to the cargo ship.” He says it quickly, ushering all of them toward the door. “Go quickly, you might not have much time.”

“Can't you just teleport us there?” Brendon asks desperately, prepared to beg if he has to. “ _Please_.”

“I can't.” Tyler snaps and looks at him as though he’s an idiot.

“Please Tyler, we need to help him. This might be our only chance.” Josh insists because Ryan is his friend too and the thought of him hurting is unbearable.

Tyler’s eyes soften as he meets Josh’s pleading ones, the hope on his face directed right at him. He didn't know why he was putting so much faith in this warlock, but it felt right. 

_Come on._

Tyler looks at the ceiling resigned, as if to ask why this was what it’s come to and then he looks back at Josh.

“Fine.” He closes his eyes and when they open, their glowing yellow.

He turns and waves an arm around, blue swirls forming around him again and Josh is mesmerized by his beauty. He looks so at ease, so comfortable doing his magic and Josh almost feels pride build in his chest.

A gust of air hits him and next thing he knows, a portal has been opened right in front of them. Tyler turns toward them with a smug expression.

“Don't mistake this for kindness, nephilim,” He reminds them darkly, a glare fixed on all of them. “I owe one of your ancestors a debt.”

“Consider it owed.” Brendon assures him and jumps right through the portal without a second glance.

Ashley follows him quick after without any hesitation.

Josh swallows and turns to Tyler who doesn't look as vicious as he did a few seconds ago.

“Thank you.” Josh says sincerely and he _means_ it.

Tyler smiles and holds up one finger to ask him to wait a sec as he rushes over to his desk, grabbing a small paper and scribbling something on it. Josh is curious when he shoves the note into his hand and he almost stops breathing when he leans in close to him, his breath making goosebumps rise on his skin.

“See you around, Josh.”

Then he pushes him through the portal and if he weren't who he was, he would have broken his neck with his fall. What he does do is backflip onto his feet on the docks and curse the beautiful warlock boy for catching him off guard.

But when he looks at the paper in his hand, the smile that forms on his face can't be stopped and the giddy feeling in his chest increases tenfold. He shoves it into his pocket for safekeeping before he makes his way over to his friends quickly and quietly.

Maybe having his number is reason enough to forgive him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun writing this, I'm so happy wtf. lmao.

They approach the building closest to the cargo ship, but they're confused. There wasn't anyone guarding the building, in fact there was no one in sight at all.

“Is it a trap?” Ashley asks softly, her hand twirling her bracelet.

“Tyler wouldn't lie.” Josh says, eyeing the building up and down and shrugs. “Ryan is in there.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Brendon moves forward impatiently, making his way to the door of the building soundlessly.

Ashley’s heels on the other hand, gave them away right away. Josh pulls out his knife that he’d kept hidden on his body, feeling oddly naked without his bow in his hand instead.

The door swings open and they all go in, eyes drifting over the dark warehouse curiously. They walk further in until they hear a groan coming from the corner of the warehouse and Brendon is running, the other two fighting to keep up.

“Ryan!” He grabs onto the cell bars and looks at the boy on the floor. “Ryan, hey, it's me.”

“Brendon?” Ryan opens his eyes and Josh feels sick. They were glowing a hint of yellow, just like Tyler's had been.

He tries getting up, his bloody clothes and bruised up body practically glowing in the moonlight.

“Oh baby, what are they doing to you?” Brendon whispers brokenly, looking around for some way to get him out.

“Brendon.” Ryan says louder now, suddenly very grounded and alert. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“Saving your ass.” Brendon snaps, his face twisting in offence.

“You need to leave.” He looks at all of them. “All of you need to leave. It isn't safe here.”

“I'm not leaving without you.”

“Brendon, if you open these doors, the entire dock will explode.” Ryan tells him, the urgency in his voice making them all pause. “It'll kill everyone and it wouldn't do us any good.”

“But they're hurting you!” Brendon shouts and Ryan gets up, shakily walking to him and grabbing his hand through the cell bars.

“It’s nothing I can't handle,” Ryan brings Brendon’s hand to his lips. “They won't kill me, I know this much. They need me.”

“They can do worse things than kill you, Ry.” Josh speaks up, not liking the idea of leaving him here one bit.

“It's better than having all of us die!” Ryan says without missing a beat, dropping Brendon’s hand and grabbing two cell bars to keep himself up. “You know where I am now. Think about this instead of what you're doing right now which is basically working on _impulse_. Why do you think they keep me unguarded? They _want_ you all to come here to save me and kill us all.”

“Ryan-” Brendon starts, but gets cut off with a wave of Ryan's hand.

“I know you'll be back for me, just be smart for once, please?” Ryan smiles sadly at Brendon and Josh feels as though he’s intruding on a moment.

“I love you.” Brendon says instead, reaching in and ruffling his boyfriend's hair. Definitely intruding. “We’ll be back for you, I swear on my life.”

“I know.” Ryan replies and Brendon scoffs.

“Really? You’re gonna Star Wars reference me right now, you nerd?”

“I love you,” Ryan repeats and turns serious again. “Go. The longer you stay, the longer it isn't safe.”

Josh notices the black bracelet on his wrist, the middle of it flashing red and points to it.

“What's that?”

“I guess the detonator.” Ryan mumbles and they all know he’s lying, but keep quiet about it. Whatever it is, it isn't good.

“We’ll be back for you, Ry. Just keep fighting.” Ashley assures him and then with one final goodbye and Brendon’s almost tear-worthy speech, they leave.

“We left him behind,” Brendon’s voice is robotic, emotionless when they reach the institute. "And we don't even know who's hurting him."

“We’re going to go back for him when we have a way of getting him out safely.” Ashley promises, reaching a hand to pat Brendon’s shoulder. “He’s so brave.”

“Yeah,” Brendon nods, voice cracking. “He is.”

Then he disappears down the hallway and Josh’s chest aches again at his parabatai's pain. He wishes so badly to be able to help Ryan right now, but he was right; it’s not safe to work on impulse this time.

“How are you holding up?” Ashley asks him and Josh opens his arms, assuming she needs a hug.

“I'm fine, don't worry about me.” He sighs and she steps into the embrace. “We’ll get through this.”

She nods against his chest before pulling away, bidding him goodnight and says she’s had a long day, leaving Josh alone. He wonders if he should go talk to Brendon and try and ease his mind a little, but he comes to the conclusion that it's best to be alone during a time like this. If it were his boyfriend, he’d want some privacy to cry it out.

So he goes to his room and digs into his pocket, slowly retrieving the paper with Tyler’s number on it, his heart accelerating without even doing anything yet. He wonders if he should text him or call him or what the fuck should he do?

He’s putting the digits into his phone and pressing call before he realizes he’s even doing it.

“If you're calling this number you already know who I am. Clearly I can't come to the phone because I’m preoccupied with things more important than your call.” Tyler’s voice fills his ear as he sinks down onto his bed and he hears Tyler let out a dramatic sigh. “Leave a message if you must.”

The _beep_ urges Josh to start. Where the fuck does he start?

“Um, hey Tyler, it's, it’s Josh,” He pauses, looking around the room. “I guess I just wanted to call and um, make sure you have my number. Unless you, uh, never wanted me to actually call and were just being nice because of what my friend said.”

He scratches his leg nervously, biting his lip to try and save himself from rambling out stupidities.

“Oh, yeah, thanks for, you know, helping with Ryan. We didn't um, save him yet, but we know where he is all thanks to you. I’m eternally grateful to you and fuck, that sounds so weird, I'm sorry. I’m really nervous to be calling you and it's late and-” He laughs softly to hide his discomfort, reaching a hand up to tug at his hair.

“And I guess it's really obvious that I like you. If it wasn't well, there you go. Big secrets out. Shit, that's the type of stuff you admit in person, isn't it? Aw man…” He swallows, sighing right after. “I really liked your makeup today, I mean, I like it all the time, but um, fuck, I'm doing this all wrong and digging a hole for myself. Just, please call me back? Maybe? Wow, I sound desperate.”

He gets up and walks across the hall to Brendon’s room. He knocks. “Brendon! Brendon, dude, open the door, how do you delete a voicemail on someone else’s phone? This is _serious_.”

He realizes too late that the message was still recording and his face is burning with _embarrassment_ and he kinda wants to die, but hey, at least Tyler would be entertained.

Brendon opens the door. “Bro, you can't delete voicemails on another person’s phone. Go to bed.”

And then the door is slammed back in his face.

When he lays in his own bed and closes his eyes to sleep, he feels himself smile. Things would work out, they had to.

Everything would be okay. _It had to be_.

 

\---

 

He wakes up to his phone buzzing against his arm and he fumbles to answer it, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he slides to answer.

“Hello?” He says groggily, voice thick with sleep.

“Joshua! Good morning,” Tyler laughs softly and Josh is suddenly wide awake. “I just heard your voicemail and I-”

“Yeah, sorry about that!” Josh cuts him off as fast as he can. “I mean, I'd really like for us to be friends.”

“Friends?” Tyler asks slowly while Josh sits up in his bed.

“Um, yeah. Unless you don't want to!” Josh assures him quickly. He wouldn't want to force the guy into a friendship he didn’t want.

There's a long silence after that and Josh is getting more and more nervous as the time stretches on. He has to check to make sure Tyler hasn’t hung up on him.

“Did you leave the same voicemail I heard?” Tyler finally says, bewilderment in his tone.

“Uh, I- I guess?” Josh stutters, clearing his throat. “I think you're cool and-”

“Shut up for a second,” Tyler says, not harshly. “You like me, yes?”

“Uh huh,” Josh agrees.

“Only as a friend?”

Josh’s heart fucking _stops_.

“Yes! I mean, yeah, I don't- Why would you think- It’s, it’s okay if you, you,” Josh stumbles on his words, his face feeling like a fucking campfire. “I want to be friends, is what I’m trying to say.”

“ _Only_ friends,” Tyler muses and Josh feels like he’s said the wrong thing. “Alright, Joshua. Let’s be friends.”

“Really?” Josh sighs in relief. It wasn't uncommon for shadowhunters to have downworlder friends, but sometimes it doesn't always work out.

“Of course. I always need new _friends_ ,” He laughs, a soft beautiful sound to Josh’s ears. “Maybe you and I can have a drink sometime?”

Josh smiles, his heart hammering against his chest and the blood rushing through his ears and what the fuck was happening to him?

“I’d like that.”

His words come out almost in a daze, like he’s mesmerized and definitely _not_ fantasizing about how it would go.

“Perfect.” Tyler says cheerily. “I’ll text you, Josh.”

“Yeah…” Josh replies, but the phone line is dead before Tyler can hear it.

When he finally comes back to himself he almost gets sick to his stomach because he _knows_ why he’s such a fucking mess around Tyler. It’s so painfully obvious, he’s not sure why he was the last one to see it. Usually it wouldn't be a problem, but in this specific circumstance, he can't help the sheer panic in his chest.

He has a fucking crush on Tyler Joseph, the high warlock of Brooklyn.

Specifically a downworlder, which, you know, Josh naturally _can't_ be with.

Well, fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I mentioned how much I love this concept?????
> 
> also every time I mention Tyler being the high warlock of Brooklyn I picture everyone who doesn't know anything about shadowhunters thinking Tyler is like, the blaze king and it makes me laugh 
> 
> bye!

He couldn't like Tyler.

He _couldn't_ and it's not because he’s not okay with his sexuality and has some sort of internalized homophobia issue; he’s gay, he’s very happy being gay, but Tyler is a fucking _warlock_.

How would everyone react to him dating one? His family? Friends? The fucking entire clave?

He doesn't know what the fuck to do besides just… ignore his feelings. Like he always does. It shouldn't be anything new to him, he was used to acting like a cold hearted, dead-inside asshole most of the time.

This is the mentality he has for the next few days, walking around the institute with a blank expression on his face until he walks into a meeting where _Tyler Joseph_ himself is present.

His first reaction is to turn and leave the room immediately. His second is that he should punch Tyler right in his perfect face because he never texted him. The third is horror because he probably shouldn't just sit there and gape at the guy while his entire family watches.

“I’m glad you could join us, Josh.” Grace remarks dryly and turns back to Tyler. “It’s too dangerous. What if even moving him slightly causes the explosion?”

“He said if we open the _doors_ it'll explode.” Brendon sneaks in, leaning his elbows on the table.

Josh watches Tyler think, the wheels obviously turning in his head. When an idea comes to mind, his face lights up and he lifts his hand to cut off Boyd, Brendon’s father, from his sentence.

“ _So_ sorry to interrupt, but I just thought of something that would definitely guarantee for him to get home safely.”

They all snap their heads to him, Brendon asking _how_ and Tyler just smirks triumphantly, as though they should have thought of this hours ago.

“I can portal into the cell and portal him out.” He shrugs. “No doors will be opened. No explosion.”

“You’d do that?” Josh asks and Tyler laughs, the dimple forming on his cheek making Josh melt a bit.

“Not for free, of course.”

“What do you want, Tyler?” Grace doesn't look too happy with the situation unfolding and it only makes Tyler’s smirk widen.

“Oh, it's a simple thing Grace, don't you worry your head. You see, you have something of mine,” Tyler sniffs sadly. “Many years ago, I lost a specific ruby necklace that _you_ guys have stored up somewhere in here. I need it back for reasons, sentimental value and all that.”

“You'll do it for that necklace?” Grace says slowly, knowing exactly which one Tyler is talking about. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Tyler confirms and then grins straight at Josh. “It belonged to my ex-girlfriend. You know how that goes.”

“Ex-girlfriend,” He repeats like an idiot, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth.

“She’s a vampire, bad decision on my part,” Tyler explains, walking around the table and over to him. “I thought, hey, we’re both immortal, maybe we should settle down and be the couple of the century.”

“How sweet.” Josh keeps his face blank as Tyler stands in front of him.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush-_

“I forgot her 607th birthday, the entire thing slipping my mind and ah, Jenna, she can hold grudges, that one.” Tyler sighs and reaches forward, fixing the collar of Josh's jacket. “I seek forgiveness. I’m not _all_ that bad.”

Josh is blushing, his stupid face working and plotting against him.

“I think you're mistaking me for someone who actually cares.” Josh grits out and the responding smile on Tyler’s face is almost angelic.

“I like to talk about my life, I have nothing to hide,” He looks around the room at everyone watching them and back at him with a sly grin. “You lot though, you keep to yourselves.”

Tyler’s hand caresses his burning cheek and Josh’s heart is about to _explode_ , but he drops it with a pat and leans down to whisper in his ear, his warm breath hitting his skin like a fucking truck and he has to fight back a shiver.

“You're not like the rest of them, Joshua Dun.”

And then he just walks away from him, not glancing back at the red faced mess he’s turned him into and addresses his family.

“Well, as much _fun_ as I've had with you all today,” Tyler shrugs and reaches to adjust the earring at the top of his ear. “I’ve realized some fundamental things. The first being that there isn't any alcohol present which is a shame. Next time we should meet at my house. The second is that I am exhausted. Call me when you have the necklace and then we can discuss saving this boy of yours.”

He sweeps out of the room confidently and Josh is pretty sure he saw him wink at him on the way out and oh my god, he’s so screwed. Tyler _knows_ he likes him, he knows that he has him wrapped around his finger. Why was his life such a complicated mess?

“What was that?” Grace demands of him and he feels like a little kid being scolded by his mother.

He shrugs in reply.

“If the warlock bothers you…” Boyd starts and Josh’s eyes widen before he shakes his head.

“He’s not bothering me, trust me,” Josh assures them. “He’s, uh, my friend.”

“You're friends with Tyler Joseph of all downworlders? Really, Josh?” Grace starts to go on a rant and he sees Brendon miming putting a gun to his head and blowing his brains out behind her. He has to stifle his smile.

“Did he manipulate you?” Boyd asks and Josh rolls his eyes.

“No.”

“I don't approve of this at all, Josh.” Grace warns and Josh fucking snaps, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

“I'm a fucking adult, you know this right?” He hisses, stepping closer tauntingly. “I don't need your _permission_ on who I can see or not.”

“What the hell has gotten into you?” She says and Brendon _oooh’s_ from his seat, Ashley smacking him to shut him up.

“Nothing's gotten into me, what the hell has gotten into you?” He walks toward the door, bristling. “You're not my mother.”

He doesn't care about the hurt gasp that leaves her mouth as he leaves the room.

 

\---

 

When he gets the call days later, after being out of the loop of anything to do with Ryan and his escape, he’s fucking furious.

“Please, Tyler says he needs _you_ to help save Ryan,” Brendon is saying, but Josh is livid. “He’s hurt badly, I don't know what they did to him, but he's slipping away.”

“Why does Tyler need me? Why don't you help him?” Josh says, grabbing his knife anyway. “Why didn't you tell me you were going on a rescue mission?”

Brendon is silent, his breathing harsh on his end. Josh waits and waits for his answer, his patience wearing thin.

“Mom said to keep you out of it.” Brendon whispers, the strain in his voice making Josh angrier. “I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

“Fuck you. Fuck Grace, too. I have followed every rule, I’ve done everything asked of me, for fuck’s sake I’ve lost my family because of this _shit_ and you guys keep me out of something involving my friend because of what? Me stating the truth?” Josh snaps, letting his anger out. He takes a deep breath. “Why does Tyler need me?”

“He said, uh… He said he needs virgin shadowhunter energy?” He tries and Josh slams the door he walks out of. “We’re at Tyler’s house, please Josh. Do it for Ryan. The rules mean nothing right now!”

“Screw the rules. Screw _them_. Screw all of this.” Josh replies, hanging up the phone without another word.

It doesn't take him long to get to Tyler’s and when he runs up to where they are, Tyler is beginning to collapse against the ground, the blue haze he’s using to keep Ryan stabilized starting to fade. Brendon and Ashley are in the kitchen stirring up something on the stove and Josh assumes it’s probably a fucking healing thing so he rushes to Tyler.

That’s why he’s here, right? Not for any other reason.

Josh grabs Tyler’s waist, keeping him up and Tyler’s gaze flickers to his in shock.

“Help me,” Tyler whispers, holding out his hand. “I need your strength until they can finish up the cure I started.”

Josh looks at Ryan’s bloody figure, his short gasps of pain and groans of agony making the decision for him.

“Take what you need.” He wraps his fingers around Tyler’s and he sees him smile when his magic flares up again.

Josh closes his eyes, feeling himself get weaker and weaker, but focuses on the mission. Keep Ryan alive, let him be okay.

He opens his eyes in time to see Brendon and Ashley run over, helping Ryan sit up even when he groans and Brendon shoves the cup beneath his mouth, lifting it up and forcing him to drink whatever is in there.

Just like that, Ryan’s eyes snap open in their original colour, the yellow tint from a few days ago completely gone. Tyler sighs, the magic fading from the room and falls against Josh’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Brendon,” Ryan says, smiling tiredly up at him.

“Hey, baby. Looking good.” Brendon chokes out, leaning forward to hug him.

Josh looks down at Tyler not to bother their reunion. Tyler’s already looking up at him, his eyes soft and filled with something Josh can't quite place, but makes his gut twist up nervously. Pride? Happiness? Hope?

“You okay?” Josh asks with a small smile and Tyler grins, drained and a little dazed.

“I am now.”

 

\---

 

Brendon insists on taking Ryan back to the institute where they can take care of him better and no one stops him. The idea is the best one he’s come up with yet and everyone in the room nods their agreements.

“Thank you for having my back,” He says to Josh then turns to Tyler. “You too.”

“Always.” Josh taps his chest and apologizes for the overreaction he had earlier. Brendon laughs when Tyler shrugs and assures Josh everything is okay between them.

Together, they all help Ryan into the car, trying to make it the least painful experience possible. Of course, the poor guy still winces a couple of times, but he keeps his mouth pressed into a thin line and says nothing.

“You coming?” Brendon asks when they have Ryan secured in the car. Josh looks back toward Tyler’s door and shakes his head.

“Nah, I'm going to help clean up the mess you guys caused.”

“You just want to get laid.” Brendon snickers and dodges Josh’s punch.

“I don't like him like that!” He insists, hoping he’ll believe him, but all he gets is a knowing look.

“ _Sure_.” Brendon walks to the drivers side, opening the door. “Use protection.”

Josh groans when Brendon slams his door shut, driving away quickly to get Ryan help immediately. Josh doesn't blame him, poor Ryan is pretty beat up. He wonders what they did to him and why his eyes had been the colour they were, but stops the thoughts as soon as they come; it wasn't his business.

He gets back in the house, heading straight for the kitchen to get cleaning supplies to clean the blood soaking Tyler’s couch. He opens a cabinet, eyes widening because this guy had fucking _everything_. He settles for some weirdly named thing and goes to the couch, leaning down and scrubbing hard against the blood.

Tyler is at the bar in the corner of the room, his back facing away from him but Josh can hear the clatter and noises that can only mean he’s fixing himself a drink.

_Maybe you and I can have a drink sometime?_

Josh blushes furiously and starts scrubbing harder, the thought of Tyler leaning against him earlier making his breath almost catch in his throat.

“You know I have magic for that, right?” Tyler’s voice fills the room and when Josh looks up to him, he sees him filling two glasses instead of one.

“I think you've exerted yourself enough for one day.” Josh replies, a little disapprovingly.

Tyler grins, holding up his drink.

“Drink break?”

Josh locks his eyes with Tyler’s and he looks almost… hopeful as he holds out the glass to him. Josh can't let him down, so he sighs, getting up and tossing the towel on the couch before walking up to him and taking the glass.

Tyler snaps his fingers, his margarita flaring up with a blue almost flame like substance. Josh is finding himself thinking and hoping for something he knows he can't have and fuck him, when he’s with Tyler he can't _help_ it.

“To us.” Tyler toasts with a smile and Josh’s heart flutters while he returns it, clinking his glass with Tyler’s whiskey one.

The moment is sweet, Josh thinks, but there's so many things about today that still don't make sense to him. He swallows, the alcohol burning his throat in the best way possible before clearing it.

“Why did you ask for me when Brendon and Ashley were both here to help you?”

“Huh,” Tyler replies with a pout. “Brendon didn't tell you?”

Josh gives him a blank look and Tyler chuckles.

“Doesn’t matter, it was a lie anyway.” Tyler walks over to the window that gazes upon the city, the Brooklyn bridge in plain sight.

“Are warlock's always this cryptic?” Josh says smugly and sees the way Tyler’s lips curve upward. He takes another sip of his drink not to say anything stupid.

“I'm not being cryptic, I'm being coy.” He turns back to Josh and his face is soft, looking at him like he means so much to him. Josh feels the blush start to form on his face and looks at the ground shyly. “Let me spell it out for you... I wanted to see you again.”

Josh’s head snaps up so fast he’s surprised he didn't give himself whiplash. Tyler walks up to him slowly, eyes unguarded and Josh doesn't understand.

“Why?” He asks with a small shake of his head, incredulous and confused.

“Why’d you come?”

Josh looks away at that, his mind not giving him an answer to the question.

“I’m not sure.” He says back, the uncertainty in his voice visible even to him.

Tyler looks at him like he gets it, but he can't possibly understand what Josh means. He can't understand what he’s going through, what he’s sacrificing by stopping himself from feeling anything toward him.

“For over a century I’ve closed myself off from feeling anything for anyone,” Tyler explains softly and Josh wants to kiss him, he wants to so badly. “You’ve unlocked something in me.”

The confession leaves Josh speechless, his mouth opening to say something, to reciprocate the emotion, but nothing comes out and he just stands there like a gaping fish. Tyler swallows and looks away while Josh yells at himself internally for ruining the moment.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

He almost starts crying in relief when his phone rings.

He turns away from Tyler's understanding eyes and answers the phone. “Hey.”

“Joshua,” Grace says quickly, relieved, no malice or hostility in her voice yet.

“Grace, hey.” He says again, feeling his stomach drop because he knows what’s coming.

“Come back to the institute _now_.” She orders and there's the leader voice, the non-negotiable one and Josh looks up to the ceiling for a second, biting his tongue.

“Of course.” He doesn't give her a chance to say anything else before he hangs up on her.

“I have to go.” Josh waves his phone sadly, setting his drink down. “Duty calls.”

“Ah, no problem,” Tyler assures him, smiling again and walking back up to him. “Grace must be recruiting you for… something important.”

Josh almost laughs because Tyler is so _cute_ , but he can't. He can't lead him on to believe something will happen between them when it might not.

“Listen Tyler, I wish that I- I,” Josh almost curses because why is he so flustered all of a sudden? “I wish I knew- I just, I don't _know_ what-”

Tyler lifts a finger up to Josh’s lips, stopping his endless rambling.

“I understand.” Tyler lifts his glass slightly. “Let’s have one more drink sometime and then you can decide.”

Josh’s heart feels so whole when they look at each other, his entire body craving the affection of the other boys.

He smiles, his face red as a rose and nods.


	6. Chapter 6

Josh is on a mission when he gets the text, trying to take down a faerie that started some shit it couldn't handle. Ashley is the expert when it comes to the fae so Josh lets her do her thing and when they finish, they both high five.

So naturally, when Josh finally takes out his phone and sees that initial text from Tyler, he almost trips and falls flat on his face.

 _Hey, I've been meaning to give you your bow and arrows back_ , The text says and Josh has to read it a couple of times before replying.

 _But… you wanted them?_ Josh texts back a little confused.

 _Well, I know how much they mean to you and they're just collecting dust at my place_ , Tyler texts and he’s insisting and holy fuck, Josh can't believe it. _I can swing by the institute and give them back?_

 _Sure_ , Josh keeps it simple, anything more that he says surely about to embarrass him.

Josh doesn't know when Tyler intended to come see him, so once they get to the institute, he takes it upon himself to go straight to the gym and work out. He’d been so busy lately he hasn't had time to punch a punching bag and let his anger out properly. He changes into a pair of sweats and takes off his shirt once he’s picked up a good sweat.

He’s punching the bag repeatedly, his entire body moving as he takes his anger out on the bag, all his emotions falling onto his punches. He’s so into his form and positioning that he doesn't notice when Tyler walks in or the look of awe that rests on his face until it's too late.

“Tyler.” He says, out of breath and slightly shocked to see him in general. He notices the bow and arrows in his hands and nods.

“Okay,” Tyler looks him up and down, smirking to himself. “Hi.”

Josh walks past him, grabbing his hoodie and shrugging it over his shoulders quickly.

“Oh, you don't have to get dressed up for me,” He hears Tyler say and rolls his eyes. He turns to him, not zipping it up and gives him a look. Tyler’s grin has the perfect amount of bashfulness. “Fine, I like what I see.”

“Oh, shut up.” Josh chuckles, making grabby hands at his bow and arrows.

“Right, here are your precious bow and arrows,” Tyler gives them to him in a grand fashion. “I kept them in impeccable condition for you, my liege.”

“Thanks.” Josh marvels at them and then grins, pulling the bow into position and grabbing an arrow. When he lets go, it hits the target dead center.

“Impressive.” Tyler slow claps as Josh sets them down. “What were you thinking about when you were punching the bag?”

“Huh?” Josh straightens up, turning to face Tyler fully.

“You looked angry.” Tyler says softly, not wanting to hit a nerve, Josh supposes.

“Oh yeah,” Josh nods, debating for a second if he should confide in him or not. “Do you ever feel like your whole life has been a lie? Because that's how I feel since we saved Ryan.”

“It’s like everything you've known isn't what you thought, huh?” Tyler says sheepishly and Josh almost thinks he may blame himself for Josh's realization.

“I mean, everything I've done is for Grace and Boyd and Brendon, Ashley, the clave…” Josh trails off, trying to find the words he needs to explain. “I’ve done everything they've asked and what do I get in return, Tyler?”

The bitterness in his tone makes Tyler reach out a hand towards his in comfort.

“I don't know. Some sense of fulfillment?" Tyler offers, before takin a step closer to him and Josh looks up at him, his breath catching at Tyler's small smile. "Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what’s right in your heart.”

“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think you may be right.” Josh sighs, looking across the room. “You're not only here to give me these are you?”

“No,” He admits with a shrug of his shoulders. “With Ryan back in the institute they wanted me to put up my protections to slow down the people that did this to him, if needed.”

“So, magic?” Josh clears up.

“Magic.” Tyler confirms and then lifts his hand up, a blue swirl running along all the walls in the room. “Your family are quite the character, the bill to cover all this will be excruciating.”

“Tyler,” Josh interrupts and Tyler looks over at him, pursing his lips. “We can't… be together, right?”

“What’s stopping us?” Tyler retaliates, his eyes narrowing and Josh knows he’s said the wrong thing, when will he ever learn?

“Forget it,” Josh sighs, heading to the door. “Forget it, I need to be alone. I’m sorry.”

As he walks out on him, he definitely doesn't see the shattered look that forms on Tyler’s face.

 

\---

 

The talk about Ryan in the institute almost drives Josh up the wall. It’s not that he doesn't care about hearing news on his condition or anything; he did. But when everyone was always freaking out because the _healing runes_ weren't working on his skin, well, in that case, it just makes him panic.

Coincidentally, this is the third time he ends up seeing Tyler at the institute too.

It isn't like he wanted to eavesdrop on his conversation, but Josh was already on his way to see Ryan and he didn't want to interrupt them.

“What do you want me to do?” Ryan argues faintly and Josh presses his body as close to the wall as possible.

“Oh, I don't know,” Tyler replies, sarcasm dripping off his tongue. “Maybe it’s time you tell them the truth, how about that?”

“You know I can't,” Ryan hisses. “They’ll put me on trial or _worse_.”

Trial for what? Josh holds his breath now, trying to keep his heart steady.

“Ryan, you know I won't let anything happen to you by the hands of the clave,” Tyler sighs sadly. “I promised your mother.”

There’s a silence after that and Josh takes that as a good time to barge in himself.

“Hey Ry!” Josh grins like he hadn't just heard what had happened. “How are you feeling, buddy?”

“Better, thanks.” Ryan smiles back and then sneaks a glance at Tyler. “Have you two met?”

“Oh, we've met alright,” Tyler winks at him and Josh looks away. “Aw don't get shy now, kitten.”

“Tyler, stop it.” Josh mumbles, feeling his insides stir at the pet name.

“Have you seen Brendon?” Ryan breaks the - sexual - tension beginning to form.

“Yeah, he had some demon report to file,” Josh scratches his neck absentmindedly. “He said he’d come by as quickly as he can.”

“What a loser.” Ryan says, but the fond smile on his face says otherwise.

Josh sees this as his opportunity to find out about the conversation they'd been having. Or better yet, maybe what the fuck was happening with him in general.

“I heard runes aren't working on your skin anymore.” Josh tries to make his tone casual, like this was a normal conversation to have.

Tyler looks at Ryan with a sharp glare and Ryan pointedly ignores it. Interesting.

“Yeah,” He shrugs. “I don't know why.”

“Ay dios mío, que no eres nada pero un mentiroso,” Tyler snaps, losing his cool. He shakes his head when Ryan says nothing. “Hasta luego.”

Josh doesn't understand what happened to have Tyler storm out of the room, thunder and lightning and _everything_ , but when he looks at Ryan, he looks upset.

“Go talk to him please, I don't want him to leave angry.” Ryan pleads softly and Josh nods, already moving for the door.

“Tyler, hey!” He calls when he catches up to him. “Wait!”

Tyler stops and turns his thunderous glare on him and Josh almost backs away.

“What do you want?” Tyler's voice is low and deep and it’s really fucking with Josh’s head.

 _Keep it together_ , He growls at himself.

“I didn't know you speak Spanish.” Josh says and Tyler’s eyes soften.

“There’s a lot of things you don't know about me,” Tyler replies, taking a step closer to him. “But you can learn.”

Josh takes a step back, looking around at everyone near them petrified. Why did he care so fucking much? He looks back at Tyler, whose expression is back to being guarded and he feels a pang in his chest.

“Tyler,” He starts, but Tyler shakes his head, stopping him.

“What are you so afraid of, Josh?” Tyler demands, his voice harsh. “Am I getting the wrong signals? Are you not into me? What is your _problem?_ ”

“I don't know, okay!” Josh admits, lifting a hand to his hair to tug at it. “I don't know.”

“You don't know,” Tyler says slowly, backing away from him. “Well, call me when you figure it out, _shadowhunter_.”

Tyler turns on his heel and walks away, leaving him speechless and hurt in the stupid hallway of the institute when all he wants to do is run after him.

He doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come on, is it really one of my stories if there isn't drama?
> 
> quick q: do you guys think this is moving at a good pace? like it's not moving too fast or too slow or...whatever? lemme know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my emotions in this are basically !!!!!!!!!

Believe him when he says he really does want to get over himself. He just doesn't know _why_ he can't let himself be with Tyler instead of torturing himself with _this_.

He’s pretty sure he’s stared at Tyler’s contact name on his phone more than what was considered a normal, healthy amount.

If he’s being honest, having the time to mope around about this actually fucking sucks, so when Ashley barges into his room with a determined look on her face, he sits up almost immediately.

“You're going to go ask Tyler to come help Ryan,” Ashley orders, no negotiation in her voice. “He says the only person he’ll speak to is Tyler, so _you’re_ going to get him.”

“Can’t you go, Ash?” Josh whines, barely having time to sink back onto his bed before her whip is attached to his waist and keeping him up.

“No.” She says and walks to the door, her whip recoiling back around her wrist. “Go now.”

“Fine.” He growls, getting ready in record time and leaving the institute.

That’s kinda how he finds himself staring at the open door of Tyler’s home questioningly, the confusion probably showing on his face. Had Tyler been expecting him to come?

With a shrug, he enters Tyler’s home and heads upstairs where he usually was. He’s met with empty rooms and it puts him off a little.

“Tyler?” He calls roughly, clearing his throat. “You here?”

“My my, you're sneaking into my home now?” Tyler appears in the chair across him, a glass of whiskey in his hand and a coy smile on his lips.

“I didn't sneak in, the door was open.” Josh explains and Tyler rolls his eyes.

“Excuses...” He brings his glass to his lips. “Have you come to apologize?”

_Yes._

“No,” Josh snaps, glaring at the boy sitting at ease. “I came here because Ryan is asking for you.”

“And you or anybody else couldn't call because?” Tyler says, stretching out the question and Josh almost groans aloud because why hadn't he thought of that? It would have saved him so much trouble.

“Whatever, come if you want.” He sighs, turning to leave. “Not my problem.”

“Have you not thought about our conversation at all, Joshua?” Tyler’s voice stops him in his tracks. He takes a deep breath and turns back to him.

“I have, trust me. Tyler, you and I are very different,” Josh tries to explain. “You’re a warlock. I’m a shadowhunter. I'm meant to get married to a shadowhunter and follow tradition. It’s what my family wants. It’s what’ll keep my family _honourable_ , not being with a downworlder.”

“Honour, huh?” Tyler’s lips quirk upward and he stands up. “Tell me, where’s the _honour_ in pretending you don't have feelings for me? What about love?”

“What are you talking about?” Josh breathes, his thoughts melding into pure chaos.

“Even shadowhunters fall in love, Josh.” Tyler shakes his head slightly, moving closer to him. “Just tell me you don't have feelings for me and I'll stop.”

“I don't know.” Josh can't look him in the eyes for that and he hates the way he’s lying. When he looks back up, Tyler looks unconvinced.

“Really?”

“Why do you keep _pushing?_ That- This is- You’re-” Josh takes a deep breath, flustered. “You're confusing me!”

“Confusion is part of it,” Tyler sets his drink down and grabs Josh’s arm when he moves to leave. “That’s how you find out if something’s there. Emotions are never black and white, they’re more like symptoms.”

Josh watches Tyler move around him, like an animal stalking its prey.

“You lose your breath every time they enter a room,” Tyler snaps his fingers and Josh’s heart accelerates, his hand moving to his chest. “Your heart beats faster when they walk by. Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.”

Tyler leans in as he whispers it, a blue mist leaving his mouth and Josh closes his eyes to compose himself before he turns to face him and the hopeful look on his face.

“I _know_ you feel what I feel, Josh.”

“You don't have a damn clue how I feel, so back off.” He says, voice void of emotion. “This is all just a game to you, isn't it?”

“What?” Tyler looks stricken, his eyes widening.

“You flirt, you laugh, you use magic, but at the end of the day, what do you risk?” Josh demands, stepping closer again. “Even if I did feel something for you, you want me to give up my life for you? I have to do what’s right for me, I could lose my family, my career, _everything_. You just don't _get_ it.”

“You have a choice to make,” Tyler stands tall, his emotions on full display. “I will not ask again.”

Josh goes to leave, his heart in his throat, but when he turns to talk to Tyler again, the other boy is nowhere in sight.

 

\---

 

When Josh gets back to the institute and meets his family in Ryan’s room, Tyler is already there. He feels his heart sink when they look at each other and he sees no familiarity in those beautiful brown cat eyes of his.

Tyler was looking at him like he was some stranger and Josh hates it.

He hates it, he hates it, he hates it.

This isn't what he wanted, he never wanted this to happen to them and it was all his damn fault. He was making himself and Tyler miserable and for what? Validation?

 _What about love? Even shadowhunters fall in love, Josh_.

He feels a shiver run up his spine as he tries to push his thoughts away from this.

“Do you think bringing him to a hospital will help him better?” Brendon says and Josh is brought back to reality.

“No, that would be a terrible idea.” Tyler answers, his voice velvet to Josh's ears. “I'll continue using my magic to help him, but going to the mundanes for this won't do him any good.”

“I’m- We’re all just worried, is all.” Brendon mutters softly, grabbing Ryan's hand in his.

“I told you I'll be okay.” Ryan rolls his eyes and looks at Tyler. “I’m sorry they brought you all the way here to say something I've said a billion times.”

Tyler stares at him, pursing his lips slightly before he looks up at Josh again. The shock of them locking eyes makes his heart accelerate and he forces himself not to lose his breath.

“If that’s all we have to say about the subject then let's all get back to work, please and thank you.” Grace announces and everyone starts piling out of the room, including Brendon.

Josh stands with Ryan, letting Tyler slip away from him _again_ and all he wants to do is drink and cry. He hasn't done that in a while and he thinks it's about time he got back into that routine.

“Why aren't you going after him?” Ryan speaks up, waving at the door.

“What?” Josh plays dumb, his stupid heart somersaulting in his chest.

“I’m hurt, but I'm not blind.” Ryan rolls his eyes. “You and Tyler.”

“He…” Josh sighs, shaking his head. “I ruined it.”

“The way he looks at you says otherwise,” Ryan shoos him to the door. “Go get him.”

Josh leaves the room, his mind working in overdrive as to where Tyler could be. He can't ruin this, out of everything in his life, everyone should let him have this _one_ thing. Not once in his life has he asked for something, so god dammit he can be selfish and want this without feeling suffocated. He doesn't care about the consequences anymore because Tyler is right; he can't help who he falls in love with and that's what's happening to him. He’s falling for the warlock boy he’s so intent on pushing away.

Tyler is in the middle of the main room, his entire family somewhere around the room and he has to fight to swallow down his panic. He’s not going to be afraid of people's reactions anymore, he’s not ashamed of Tyler.

“Tyler!” Josh calls to him, begging him to turn around even with the distance between them. He doesn't. “Tyler, please!”

Tyler stops walking away and turns to look at him, his face blank and not giving Josh any sign on if he cares or not. Josh pretends he doesn't notice the people around them stopping their work to watch the scene about to unfold.

“I can't- I can't breathe,” Josh says from the top of the stairs and he knows Tyler hears him because he raises an eyebrow in question. “You were right, I thought- I thought I was doing the right thing for myself, but I was just making myself miserable and- Tyler, wait!”

The boy was already turning to walk away so Josh races down the stairs, his chant of Tyler’s name already catching more people’s attention.

“I'm so bad with words Tyler, I'm sorry, but you always seem to know what I mean. I don't want to lose that.” He whispers and at that, Tyler stops and faces him. "I don't want to lose _you._ I never wanted this to happen, please don't go _._ "

They stare at each other, Josh slightly out of breath and he can see Grace from the other room, her face one of disapproval. She didn't like that he was talking to him and he almost wants to warn her about what he plans on doing.

Tyler’s eyes soften and a new hope fills his face and Josh can't help the emotions he feels inside because Tyler is _hoping_ for him to save them, to fix this mess, he's _hoping_ they end up together and isn't that all he ever wanted from the moment he saw him?

The decision is made in his head and when he moves forward, determined and ready, Grace appears next to him, grabbing his arm to stop his approach to the warlock.

“Josh, what are you-”

“ _Enough_.” He says, all the authority and non-negotiation in his tone giving him the courage to rip his arm out of her grasp.

He walks up to Tyler, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and smashes their lips together in a heartfelt kiss, a kiss he knew he needed from the warlock with the makeup and sass and glitter and _magic_. A kiss that said _I'm so sorry for being an idiot this whole time, please forgive me_.

Lips move together effortlessly, as though they were meant to be together and Josh’s heart is about to burst out of his chest at how soft Tyler's lips are. He pulls on Tyler's jacket, pressing closer into him for a second until their chests are almost touching before pulling away to catch a good glimpse of Tyler’s face. Tyler has other plans though, because as soon as their lips disconnect, he’s chasing them for more and Josh can't help the adoration he feels for the boy as he gives him what he wants and presses his lips into his again.

He hears the gasps of several people around them, he hears some claps, for fucks sake he even hears people dropping things onto the floor in shock, but for once in his life, as his lips finally pull away from the other boys, he doesn't care.

“You never cease to amaze me, Joshua.”

Tyler is smiling so wide after they both come down from the high of kissing each other, the pure bliss on Tyler’s face making Josh want to lean forward and kiss him again and again and never stop. Tyler sighs, pressing a kiss to his cheek and Josh turns even redder, if that's even possible.

He takes a deep breath, a smile on his own lips as he looks around and spots Grace and Boyd looking appalled and disappointed all at once. He almost feels bad, his chest tightening with absolute _dread_ until he sees Brendon and Ashley right next to them smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

“What did I just do?”

Tyler laughs, so sweet and gentle before reaching forward and interlocking their fingers together, a promise that whatever would happen, they would have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no it's not done yet ok there's still more


	8. Chapter 8

Everything happened so fast, from him not knowing what to do, to begging Tyler to understand, to actually _kissing_ him, but Tyler’s hand in his own is keeping him grounded, the trust and adoration he feels for him being the only reason he hasn't freaked the fuck out about what he’d just done.

Josh realizes he doesn't regret it at all.

All the looks of disgust, confusion, curiosity and even jealousy go unnoticed because all he can see is Tyler.

Tyler with his bright smile. Tyler with his skinny jeans and loose shirt and floral shoes. Tyler with his delicate hand in Josh’s own calloused one. Tyler who wants to _be with him_.

“I have to go talk to Grace.” Josh sighs, not looking forward to the conversation at all.

“I'll come with you. I can wait outside,” Tyler suggests, tightening his hold on Josh’s hand. “You don't have to do this alone.”

Josh goes to answer, but before he can get any words out Brendon is rushing toward them, his face lit up with pure happiness.

“Bro! I can't believe this shit, you’ve seriously broken some kind of record on how many times you can piss the fuck off of my parents this week alone. Look at you, getting _down_ with the warlock,” Brendon rambles, reaching out a hand. “High five. Come on man, high five!”

Josh high fives him with a cheeky little grin forming on his face.

“You too buddy, getting down with the _nephilim_ ,” Brendon says to Tyler, holding out his palm. “You're gonna leave me hanging? Really?”

Tyler chuckles and hits Brendon’s palm with his own before turning back to Josh. They share a look, trying to convey the conversation of _should I talk to Grace now or later_ without saying it out loud, but Brendon catches on.

“Oh no, lovers quarrel 5 minutes into the relationship. No thanks, I'm out.” Brendon salutes them and walks off to find someone else to bother.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Josh mutters and pulls Tyler in the direction of where Grace’s office is.

He’s not necessarily afraid of what might happen once he gets in the room, he’s more nervous in the sense that she kicks him out of the institute. You know, the whole ‘you want to date a downworlder, we’ll treat you like one’ situation.

Josh lets go of Tyler’s hand once they reach the door, sucking in a deep breath to soothe his nerves and missing the comfort of the other boy's warm skin against his already.

“Hey,” Tyler murmurs softly, placing a hand on his cheek. “You can do this.”

He closes his eyes and nods before pushing the door open and walking in, shutting it quickly after. The anticipation for the yelling to begin only makes the way he turns around go slower, time physically feeling like it’s stopped.

They lock eyes, Grace leaning against her desk with a paper in her hand and Boyd against the wall, whatever they’d been talking about halting in the presence of Josh.

“I like him.” Josh speaks first, saying the first thing he can think of. “I like him and neither of you should be reacting like this.”

He looks between the two of them as they stay silent and he swallows his rising panic. He doesn't regret it. He won't be guilted into regretting it.

“Come on,” Josh waves to emphasize the distance between them. “I understand you’re upset, but this is ridiculous. He helps you guys, what is your problem with him?”

“Being acquainted with him is one thing Joshua, but kissing that _warlock_ in front of the entire institute?” Grace says, voice resigned as though she may start shouting as she slowly walks over to him. “You’ve embarrassed all of us.”

“Why? Because he’s a guy?” Josh taunts before he can stop himself.

“No, the fact that he is a _guy_ is the least of my worries,” Grace sets down the paper she’d been holding and Josh glances toward Boyd before fixing his gaze back on her.

“Then what’s the problem?” Josh demands, trying not to raise his own voice.

“That you chose _Tyler Joseph—_ ”

“His reputation precedes him,” Boyd cuts her off, looking at Josh pleadingly. “He’s known to manipulate and use people for his own gain. You have to remember he’s a warlock, Josh. They don't _love_ people like us, it’s not in their nature.”

“You don't know him.” Josh manages to say after a minute of silence.

“And there's so much _you_ don't know about _him_.” Boyd insists.

Their attempts at trying to get him to steer clear of Tyler by making him out to be a shitty person is starting to piss Josh off more than he cares to admit.

“Well then I plan to get to know him,” Josh snaps, glaring at the both of them. “And if you have a problem with that then I suggest you deal with it and get the fuck over it.”

Josh turns to leave, making it all the way to the door with his hand on the handle before he freezes up in shock at the words coming out of Grace’s mouth.

“What would your parents think, Joshua? What would they say?”

The hand he has on the handle drops as his eyes begin to sting with angry tears, his heart physically hurting in his chest at the reminder that his family was dead.

“My parents…” He whispers brokenly, letting his voice trail off as he looks up at the ceiling before turning back around. “How dare you bring them into this?”

“It's an honest question.” Grace shrugs, ignoring the obvious hurt in Josh’s voice.

“They would support me,” Josh growls vehemently, his heart pounding against his ribcage. “They wouldn't treat me the way you are. They’d tell me they're proud of me for standing up for what’s right and, and—”

Josh chokes back a sob, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes as he squeezes them shut to stop the flow of tears.

“And for being myself. For not denying my feelings no matter who they're for.”

“Standing up for what’s right?” Grace asks and Josh can hear the condescending curiosity in her tone. “Elaborate.”

“You guys treat downworlders like they're the scum of the earth, like they don't matter at all,” Josh drops his hand and glares, his fists clenching. “You make them out to be such bad guys when all they’re doing is being with their people. Sure some of them are terrible and we have to take care of that, but Tyler? Tyler is _good_. He helps us and he—”

“He helps us?” Grace laughs in pure spite. “For a price, of course. Would he do it out of the kindness of his heart? No, Joshua, and you’re naive for thinking he would.”

“When we asked him for his help to track Ryan, he opened a portal for free after I had already given him my bow because he knew we had nothing else and we didn't know if Ryan was okay. Then he gave me back my bow, insisting that it’s in better hands with me when he could have just sold it for money because we all know how much a _shadowhunter_ weapon can go for with downworlders. And let’s not forget the fact he _saved Ryan's life_ when he didn't exactly have to.” Josh says slowly, walking up to her. “So yes, he does work for free and out of the kindness of his heart, unlike _you_ , you cold-hearted bi—”

“That’s enough.” Boyd stops him, but Josh doesn't relent.

“You think you can just bring my _family_ into this, Grace? The people who raised me into who I am today?” Josh growls, his vision blurring at the edges. “You know what they would think of you? Huh? They’d despise you. They’d warn me of what a goddamn snake you are, always trying to play mind games with me and put ideas in my head.”

“They didn't raise you, Josh.” Grace starts to say, but Josh shakes his head.

“You taught me how to fight, but they taught me about my fucking morals and how to show compassion.” Josh steps away, blinking quickly. “The only person who’d manipulate me is you.”

“He’ll leave you for dead the second he gets the chance,” Grace warns with a shake of her head, pushing a finger against his chest. “You better watch the way you treat us here, because we’re the only family you’ve got.”

Josh takes a moment to breathe and collect his thoughts.

“You need to think this through—” Boyd tries again, only to have Josh lift up a hand to stop him.

“I can't be here anymore.”

He exits the room and feels a weight lifting off his shoulders when he notices Tyler anxiously pacing the hall. Tyler didn't leave him and when he looks up and sees him watching him, he races over, a look of concern on his face.

“Josh,” Tyler stops in front of him, keeping his hands to himself. “On a scale of 1-10 how unpleasant was that?”

“Off the charts.” Josh shrugs and Tyler starts wringing his hands nervously.

“You don't… regret it, do you?”

Josh doesn't even think about it when he places his hands on Tyler’s cheeks, pulling him down and meeting his mouth with his. A shocked noise travels between Tyler’s mouth to Josh’s, but he’s kissing back almost instantly making a smile tug at his lips.

Tyler pulls away when he feels Josh’s smile, looking at him with half-lidded eyes and his lips parted slightly.

 _He's so pretty,_ Josh thinks a little dazedly when Tyler brings a hand up to rest against one of the ones Josh has on his cheeks, the gesture making his stomach erupt with butterflies.

“Why are you smiling?” Tyler asks and Josh kisses him again, a quick peck that brings a smile to Tyler’s lips.

“I don't regret it, Tyler Joseph,” Josh tells him proudly. “I don't regret it at all.”

“That’s good,” Tyler turns his head and kisses Josh’s palm. “That’s really good.”

“I like you a lot.” Josh admits and trails his hand down Tyler’s neck and chest slowly until he’s linking their fingers together.

Tyler chuckles and any doubt that Josh had in his head about them disappears.

“Man, do I have some good news for you!”

“Shut up.” Josh looks away bashfully, his cheeks tinting a light shade of rose.

“I like you too, Josh.” Tyler places his hand on Josh’s chin, lifting it up so he’d look at him. “You still haven't taken me on our second drink date.”

Josh's eyes widen at the mention of a _second_ date and tries not to fuck this up like he's been known to do.

“Yeah, I should— _w_ _e_ should probably do that.” Josh stutters, his mind a stumbling mess when it comes to Tyler.

How the hell had Josh lucked out with getting Tyler to like _him_ back of all people? How the hell did he even get Tyler's attention? He wasn't anything special and yet Tyler was looking at him like he was _everything_.

Tyler smiles encouragingly, a fond look creeping on his face and squeezes his hand.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
